


angel or devil (what should i choose?)

by zombiepops



Series: nineteen for nineteen [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modeling, Sexual Humor, Soobin and Yeonjun are both models
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: “What’s he like?”“You’ll find out.”“Beomgyu,” Soobin whines. He pouts and crosses his arms. “Please tell me so I don’t look like a fool in front of Yeonjun!”“You’ll see,” Beomgyu states again.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: nineteen for nineteen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794820
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	angel or devil (what should i choose?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dominho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/gifts).



Who is that guy?

Soobin observes the yellow haired man from where he stood, looking carefully and cautiously so as to not get caught staring. The man, who looks to be around Soobin’s age, looked out of place in the studio. He was wearing a baggy pink sweater and some blue cuffed jeans, with black loafers and a beret. Pretty boy, Soobin mentally dubs him. All he was missing was the blushed out cheeks. 

The man looks around, amazed as he talks to the caterers setting up the food for breakfast. Soobin sees him grab some muffins, a bagel, and some cookies from the table, talking to the caterers about something that Soobin couldn’t quite understand by reading their lips. Soobin notices how the man he’s observing doesn’t grab a plate, but instead crams as many as he can into his grasp. Soobin sees one of the many muffins that occupy the man’s hand fall to the ground,grinning sheepishly at the staff. He leans down to clean his mess and is immediately ushered away by the cleaning crew. 

He doesn't listen, however, and spills his coffee as he tries to help them. 

Soobin sees him run to grab paper towels. 

Soobin had never seen anyone look so out of their element in the turbulent world of high fashion. What was that guy doing here?

Soobin didn’t usually judge people--he wasn’t the type--but his nerves were on edge. He had barely eaten, barely slept, and he was getting a bit cranky. Doing a photoshoot with one of the most sought after models in the industry was nerve wracking. Coming face to face with Choi Yeonjun was terrifying. 

Soobin didn’t want to make a fool of himself. 

+

The theme was: Angel or Devil. 

Soobin shook his head. He turned to Beomgyu, his best friend and very own stylist who was in the process of pulling his hair out. Beomgyu carded through the outfits for the shoot and Soobin decided to stay out of his way for the time being. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Beomgyu mumbles in frustration. “They just had to make major changes last minute.” Beomgyu pivots to face Soobin on his heel, pointing a finger at him. Directing his ire at Soobin, Beomgyu says, “You better be at your station in five minutes so I can do your makeup,” and throws his first outfit at the older. 

Soobin almost falls over under the weight of the clothes thrust upon him. Looking at them, he understands the irony of wings that weigh heavily on him. 

“Uh, Beom?” Soobin asks, sheepishly holding the wings against his torso. “How the actual hell do I put these on?” 

“Soob, that goes on last,” Beomgyu says, pushing him towards his dressing room. “Put everything else on and I’ll help you with that once you’re done.”God damnit Choi Yeonjun!” 

Soobin’s ears perk up upon hearing the name of his partner for the shoot. “You’ve been cursing his name for hours, what’s up with him?” He’s struggling to pull up his white skinny jeans, hopping around behind the curtain. 

“This struggle,” Beomgyu comments, “Entirely his fault. He changed every single thing about the shoot last minute and we had to compensate.” 

“Which means?” 

“Your outfit had to be changed like ten times,” Beomgyu deadpans. “And it had to be approved by his team.”

“Okay,” Soobin pouts. He pulls on his loose fitting shirt over his head. “Why does he have this much influence over  _ our _ company?”

“Because he’s Choi fucking Yeonjun, Soobin. He’s a literal fashion world  _ icon _ .”

“Oh, that can’t be the  _ only _ reason, Beom.” 

“He’s a top model,” Beomgyu continues, “The top of the top models, Soobin. And he has plenty of connections all over the fucking industry. You’re not a novice in the field, Soob, you know ” 

“But who in our company--”

“Rumour has it that he and the art director slept together, so yes, major connections.” Beomgyu wiggles his eyebrows, although his expression was still annoyed. 

“Min Yoongi?” Soobin yelps. Emerging from behind the curtains, Soobin appears in his all white outfit: white skinny jeans with rips, white flowing shirt cut to expose some of his chest, and a pair of white loafers. On top of that ordeal laid a feathery cover. It was also white. 

Soobin hopes nobody comes up to him with jelly filled food, lest he soil his clothing. 

“Are you a schoolboy, Choi? Why is your shirt tucked in so much?” Beomgyu grimaces as he pushes Soobin into the makeup chair. 

“Wait, you’re telling me that he has a thing with Min Yoongi?” Soobin questions. “He’s the most level-headed, rational--and some might say stubbornly--man in the industry. You’re telling me he slept with him and managed to change the entire concept?” 

“He is the devil,” Beomgyu sighs. He pulls the foundation brush from the bucket of makeup brushes on the vanity. 

Soobin snorts as Beomgyu puts the foundation on his cheeks. “Wow, how fitting.” Soobin stops, pondering on whether or not Beomgyu has ever worked with Yeonjun before. Funnily enough, Beomgyu was the one to bring him into this industry, with its glitz and glamour. Soobin was on a one way track to a psych degree when Beomgyu, for his portfolio, asked him to model some outfits for him. 

Soobin honestly didn’t expect to blow up. 

When Beomgyu got his job at a modeling agency, the first person he asked to work with him was Soobin. 

“Have you ever met him?” Soobin asks.    
  
“I’ve worked with other people in the industry that have worked with him,” Beomgyu states, “Like Huening Kai. And Kang Taehyun, the photographer. But never Yeonjun directly.”

“What’s he like?”

“You’ll find out.”

“Beomgyu,” Soobin whines. He pouts and crosses his arms. “Please tell me so I don’t look like a fool in front of Yeonjun!” 

“You’ll see,” Beomgyu states again. He adds the finishing touches to Soobin’s makeup before assisting Soobin with the wings. He nearly buckles under the weight. 

Soobin pouts yet again. 

“Soob, don’t worry. There are going to be wires and harnesses keeping this thing from hurting you too bad.”

Beomgyu pats Soobin on the back before sending him to the soundstage area for the shoot. 


End file.
